


... verwählt

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Fanni verwählt sich ...





	... verwählt

Eigentlich hatte er seine Mutter anrufen und ihr mitteilen sollen, dass die OP zwar lange gedauert hätte, aber dennoch gut gelaufen wäre und er nur noch etwas benommen von der hohen Dosis der Schmerzmittel war … Aber, irgendwie schien er sich … Wie immer das bei Skype auch möglich sein sollte … verwählt zu haben und statt seiner besorgten Mutter, sah er sich einem verschlafenen und trotzdem recht finster dreinblickenden, jungen Mann entgegen, der ihm aber irgendwie auch seltsam bekannt vorkam. Aber, ihm wollte der Name im Moment nicht einfallen und sein Gedankengang wurde dann wütend unterbrochen, „Who the fuck … Fannemel?“  
Die Augen, ein graues Felsgrün musterten den Norweger und schließlich strich sich der Fremde durch die kurzgeschnittenen, aber dennoch vom Schlaf zerzausten Haare, „Fannemel … Verdammt … Was willst du?“ „Ich … Mmmmh … Habe mich verwählt.“, gestand Fanni ein und fühlte wie sich seine Wangen unter dem prüfenden und noch immer reichlich wütend wirkenden Blick röteten.  
Verdammt … der Typ war heiß … Oder vielleicht waren es auch nur die Schmerzmittel, so sicher war Fanni sich da momentan nicht …  
„Warum rufst du um vier Uhr morgens irgendjemanden an?“, knurrte der gutaussehende Fremde und Fanni blinzelte verwirrt und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr seines PC, „Was? Es ist Mittag ...“ „Bei euch in Norwegen.“, schnaubte sein Gesprächspartner und das Bild wackelte kurz, als er sich mit einem Stöhnen zurück ins Bett sinken ließ, bevor es dann wieder das Profil des Fremden zeigte, „Wir haben ZEITVERSCHIEBUNG, Fannemel. Zeitverschiebung. Acht Stunden … nach Calgary ...“ „Oh.“, Fanni fühlte, wie seine Wangen sich noch einmal erwärmten und er biss unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe, als ihm plötzlich beinahe schon bockig raus rutschte, „Und warum nimmst du überhaupt nachts Anrufe an?“  
Wieder hörte er nur das Rascheln des Bettzeugs und lehnte sich erwartungsvoll und auf eine Antwort hoffend, nach vorne. Aber, er bekam eine Antwort, sondern eine braungebrannte Hand erschien im Fokus der Kamera und tippte auf eine Taste, woraufhin die Verbindung unterbrochen wurde.  
Er hatte einfach aufgelegt!  
Fanni knurrte verstimmt und tippte nun seinerseits stur auf den Button für einen Videoanruf. Erst hörte er nur das Signal, als die Verbindung gesucht wurde, aber bereits nach wenigen Sekunden begann dann die gleichtönige Anrufmelodie zu dudeln. Eine Minute verging … noch eine und langsam wurde Fanni, dessen Finger unruhig auf dem Klapptisch neben dem Krankenhausbett trommelten, ungeduldig.  
Nach drei Minuten wurde der Anruf dann aber doch angenommen und wieder erschien das kantige, gutaussehende Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm. Die grau grünen Augen funkelten dunkel und eine steile, wütende Falte stand auf der Stirn, aber Fanni grinste nur fröhlich und winkte, „Hi.“  
Die Flüche, mit denen der andere die Begrüßung erwiderte, klangen sehr kreativ und Fanni runzelte die Stirn, „Warum sollte meine Oma so etwas mit einem Goldfisch tun?“ Sein unwilliger Gesprächspartner hielt inne und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, „Fannemel .. Ich sollte auflegen und … und dich einfach blocken!“ „Ach komm ...“, bettelte Fanni, „Nur fünf Minuten … Du bist doch bereits wach … und, wenn du auflegst, werde ich wieder und wieder anrufen … Ich schwöre es dir … Bitte … Bitte Bitte?“  
Man konnte die Frustration deutlich in dem kantigen Gesicht sehen, aber schließlich wackelte das Bild und der Fremde lehnte sich gegen die Wand und platzierte den Laptop nun wohl auf seinen Knien, „Gut … Was willst du, Fannemel?“  
„Wer bist du?“, fragte Fanni vorsichtig und krauste die Namen, als er den Nutzernamen zu entziffern versuchte, „MackenskiBC … Macken im Ski vor Christus?“ „Ist das ein fucking Witz?“, der andere schüttelte den Kopf, seufzte dann aber, als er sich wohl entschloss sich dann aber scheinbar das seltsame Spiel mitzuspielen und erkundigte sich trocken, „Sitzt rein zufällig Tom neben dir?“ „Lindinger?“, Fanni legte den Kopf schief, „Woher kennst du ihn?“ „Ich meinte Hilde. Tom Hilde.“, knurrte der andere und Fanni schüttelte den, durch die Schmerzmittel noch immer scheinbar viel zu benebelten Kopf, unfähig zu begreifen, worauf sein Gesprächspartner hinauswollte, „Nein … Warum sollte er?“ „Weil er nun mal leider dein bester Freund ist?“, er sprach nun fiel langsamer, beinahe schon gedehnt, sodass sein Akzent nun stärker hervortrat, „Und ihr gemeinsam allen möglichen Scheiß anstellt ...“  
„Gut, das stimmt …“, Fanni schien sich nicht einmal zu wundern, woher der andere sein Wissen hatte, sondern beharrte noch immer auf seiner ersten Frage, „Aber, wie heißt du denn nun?“ Wieder erntete er aber nur ein leises, etwas gequältes Seufzen, „Mackenzie.“ „Mackenschie.“, versuchte Fanni den Namen auszusprechen, kicherte dann aber, als doch wieder der Ärger erneut auf die kantigen Züge trat, „Ich glaub, das krieg ich nicht hin … Mmmmh … Darf ich dich Mack nennen?“ „Fannemel ...“, Mackenzie klang nun deutlich genervt und die drei Silben des Nachnamens klangen seltsam hart, „Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll ...“ „Fanni.“, unterbrach der Norweger seinen Gesprächspartner und zuckte mit den Schultern, als dieser fragend eine Braue hob, „So nennt mich doch jeder.“ „Fanne … Fanni.“, verbesserte Mackenzie sich und lächelte etwas gequält, „Und, was verschafft mir denn nun die Ehre mit dem ehemaligen Weltrekordhalter zu reden?“ „ Warum hast du denn überhaupt angenommen, wenn du nicht reden willst?“, erkundigte Fanni sich neugierig und Mackenzie schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, „Der Laptop stand neben dem Bett ...“ „Und deshalb hast du angenommen …?“, Fanni klang nicht wirklich überzeugt, aber Mackenzie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Eine Angewohnheit … falls etwas ist ...“ „Falls etwas ist. Um vier Uhr morgens.“, stellte Fanni klar, erntete aber wieder nur ein Schulterzucken, „Immer bereit ...“ Fannis Wangen färbten sich rötlich, als Mackenzie sich nun ein Gähnen verbiss und seine Augen beinahe zuzufallen drohten, „Weißt du … Es tut mir leid … Ich sollte … Ich hätte nicht zurückrufen sollen … Du kannst ruhig auflegen … Ich … es tut mir leid ...“ Mackenzie blinzelte, schüttelte dann aber ruhig den Kopf, „Das steht dir nicht, Fanni … Ich glaube, ich mochte deine … Beharrlichkeit lieber.“  
Wieder errötete der Norweger, aber dennoch seufzte er schuldbewusst, „Es ist trotzdem erst vier Uhr morgens ...“ „Es ist vier Uhr morgens und ich bin nun wach ...“, stellte der Kanadier ungerührt fest und musterte nun den Kleineren seinerseits voller Neugier, „Und … warum liegst du überhaupt mittags im Bett?“ „Ich wurde gestern operiert.“, Fanni drehte den Laptop etwas, sodass der Kanadier das operierte und sorgsam bandagierte Bein sehen konnte, „Die blöden Medikamente lassen mich nicht schlafen … Außerdem wollte ich meiner Mutter sagen, wie die OP gelaufen ist ...“  
„Dir ist langweilig? Dann sollten wir uns wohl weiter unterhalten ...“, Mackenzie grinste und Fanni nickte eifrig, „Sonst bist du schuld, wenn ich irgendwelchen Unsinn anstelle.“ „Ich möchte sehen, wie euer Stöckl mich bestrafen will.“, der Kanadier lachte bei der Vorstellung amüsiert und Fanni schnaubte, „Stehst du etwa auf so was?“ „Tja …“, Mackenzie zwinkerte und der Kleinere stieß amüsiert hervor, „You are such a dick.“ „Huh, eine Erkenntnis.“, die grau grünen Augen funkelten und er leckte sich über die Lippen, „Flirtest du eigentlich immer unter Medikamenteneinfluss?“  
„Hmmm?“, die grauen Augen des Norwegers weiteten sich in gespielter Unschuld und er schob theatralisch schmollend die Unterlippe vor, „Nieeeee ...“ Die Antwort war ein amüsiertes Lachen und Fanni musste einfach mitlachen, „Würde ich flirten … Hätte ich so etwas gesagt wie …“ Der Norweger gab seiner Stimme einen honigsüßen Tonfall und klimperte theatralisch mit den Wimpern, „Ach Mack ... Vom Klang deiner Stimme würde ich mich jede Nacht in den Schlaf wiegen lassen ...“ „Wie romantisch.“, lachte der Kanadier, wurde dann aber übergangslos ernst, „Hast du den Spruch von Hilde?“ Fanni nickte und Mackenzie seufzte, „Interessant … Komm er damit wirklich zum Ziel … Aber, ich fürchte … wir sollten unser Gespräch dennoch beenden … Deine Mutter wundert sich sicher schon … und macht sich Sorgen um dich ...“  
„Nein!“, Fanni wirkte erschrocken und schüttelte störrisch den Kopf, „Meine Mutter ist es schon gewöhnt … Außerdem hat sie bestimmt genug zu tun ...“ „Bist du sicher?“, der Kanadier wirkte trotz Fannis Versicherungen noch immer nicht wirklich überzeugt, aber der Kleinere nickte nur bekräftigend, „Sie ist bestimmt mal wieder unterwegs ...“ „Wenn du meinst ...“, Mackenzie brachte sich in eine bequemere Position und platzierte den Laptop auf einem Kissen auf seinem Schoss, „Also, ist es an mir, dich vom Blödsinn machen abzuhalten … Mal sehen … Also, worüber willst du reden, Fanni?“  
„Weiß nicht …“, Fanni rieb nachdenklich über seine Wange und schnipste plötzlich, „Ah ja … Was machst du?“ „Was ich mache?“, der Kanadier wirkte plötzlich belustigt und grinste, „Ich fliege.“ „Du bist Pilot.“, die grauen Augen strahlten mit geradezu kindlicher Begeisterung und Mackenzie seufzte, „So ähnlich …“ „Du bist ein sexy Pilot in Uniform!", Fanni nickte enthusiastisch, dann aber verdunkelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und seine Stimme wurde leiser, „Ich konnte auch mal fliegen ...Aber ich bin abgestürzt und jetzt finde ich meine Startposition nicht mehr..."  
„Fanni ...“, der kanadische Skispringer konnte das Mitleid für den Kleineren nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen, aber der Norweger schien das gar nicht mitzubekommen, sondern sprach einfach weiter, „Kannst du mir nicht zeigen wie das funktioniert? Wenn du Pilot bist, ich werde auch ein guter Schüler sein … und mir ganz große Mühe geben …“ Die silbrigen Augen schienen immer größer und ihr Blick immer erwartungsvoller zu werden, während seine Wangen sich rötlich färbten. Mackenzie hatte nun aber Mühe ein belustigtes Prusten zu unterdrücken, entschloss sich dann aber das wirre und reichlich unzusammenhängend wirkende Gerede des Norwegers den Folgen von Narkose und Medikamenten zuzurechnen, „Ich glaube, du fliegst besser, als ich.“ „Echt?“, nun leuchtete sogar die Nasenspitze in dunklem Rot und Mackenzie lächelte sanft, als Fanni nun fast schon verlegen den Blick senkte, „Du bist immerhin 251 Meter weit geflogen ...“ „251 ...“, begehrte Fanni auf, die silbernen Augen nun stählern grau, „Komma FÜNF!“ „ 251 Komma Fünf.“, verbesserte der Kanadier sich lächelnd und nickte, „Entschuldige bitte.“  
„Schon gut.“, Fanni sah wieder auf und plötzlich hatte Mackenzie den Eindruck, dass der Norweger müde wirkte, „Möchtest du nicht doch schlafen?“ „Nein ...“, Fanni schüttelte störrisch den Kopf, aber die Müdigkeit war dennoch deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören, sodass Mackenzie nun auffällig gähnte, „Also, ich bin müde ...“ „Schade ...“, der kleine Norweger seufzte, hatte aber deutlich damit zu kämpfen, dass seine Augen zuzufallen drohten, „Dann … sollten wir … Schluss … Schluss machen ...“ „Wir könnten ...“, Mackenzie zögerte kurz, bevor er weitersprach, „ … das wiederholen?“ „Echt?“, ein Strahlen hellte Fannis angespanntes Gesicht wieder auf und er lächelte, als der Kanadier bekräftigend nickte, „Aber beim nächsten Mal dann vielleicht nicht mitten in der Nacht?“ „Hmmmm.“, murmelte Fanni, halbwegs zustimmend klingend und hob verschlafen die Hand, um die Verbindung dann zu beenden.

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze.“, Fanni schrak auf, als sich plötzlich jemand über ihn beugte und schob dann grollend seinen grinsenden Freund beiseite, um sich schwerfällig aufzusetzen, „Ståle ...“ „Hast du mich vermisst?“, erkundigte Ståle sich, während er Fanni bedeutete etwas zu rücken, sodass auch er noch Platz im Bett finden würde. „Nicht wirklich ...“, murmelte Fanni, rückte aber dennoch und lehnte sich dann, nachdem Ståle, vorsichtig das verletzte Bein umgehend endlich neben ihm saß, gegen den Snowboarder, „Was machst du hier?“  
„Was wohl ...“, Ståle schmunzelte, legte einen Arm um den Kleineren und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Wange, „Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht ...“ „Sorgen?“, Fanni sah den Jüngeren überrascht an und blinzelte dann verständnislos, „Warum das denn?“ „Ellen hat vorhin bei mir angerufen ...“, berichtete Ståle, „Du wolltest wohl bei ihr anrufen …?“ „Oh.“, Fanni errötete und runzelte dann aber nachdenklich die Stirn, „Ich habe doch … angerufen … Ich erinnere mich … nicht mehr … ganz … Aber, ich habe angerufen ...“ „Aber wohl nicht bei deiner armen, besorgten Mutter.“, Ståle tippte ihm auf die Nase, „Sie hat sich Sorgen gemacht und mich gebeten … Ich zitiere … sofort ins Krankenhaus zu fahren, um nach dir zu sehen … Was ich natürlich unter Einsatz meines Lebens getan habe ...“ „Unter Einsatz deines Lebens.“, schnaubte Fanni belustigt, aber Ståle nickte nur wissend, „Gelangweilte Küken sind nämlich ziemlich gefährlich ...“


End file.
